Freaky Friday
by NMartin
Summary: Set in the 3rd season of AHS. Cordelia Goode and Misty Day are young students in Mrs. Robichaux's Academy. One night, they perform a spell that causes them to swap bodies. Rating: K - Pairing: Foxxay/Mordelia/Cordisty -
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Called _Freaky Friday, _set in the 3rd season of AHS. Cordelia and Misty are young students in Mrs. Robichaux's Academy when they perform a spell and swap bodies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to American Horror Story.**

* * *

Cordelia Goode entered her bedroom quickly, looking for her roommate and best friend, Misty Day. Thanks to a prank gone wrong, both girls had got grounded and couldn't attend to the annual Boys and Girls dance that the academy held with a magical brotherhood of the city, meaning that they were alone in the enormous house.

"Misty!" Cordelia yelled, running down the stairs to the kitchen. "Misty?" she yelled again, entering the living room. She ran to the greenhouse, one of the most beautiful rooms in the house. It was full of plants and flowers of different colors and species, and it was where she took her potion classes. With almost eighteen years old, she wasn't as powerful as the other girls, but Cordelia was grateful of having such a caring skill. On the other side, Misty was a powerful girl, her skill being resurgence, but was shy and liked to be alone with her music. Cordelia gazed into the room, a wooden table in the center of it, covered with dark tablecloth and surrounded by cupboards that the academy had recently bought. "Misty?" she asked again, standing next to the table. A hand grabbed her ankle, making her scream and move backwards.

"God, Misty, you scared me."

"Oops, sorry." the girl answered. She had long, curly hair, and her skin was tanned by the sun. She had arrived to the school a month before Cordelia, despite being a year younger than her, and had been the only one that hadn't despised her for just being a potion maker. "Come here."

"What are you doing there?" Cordelia asked, ducking and entering the space under the table. Misty was sitting with her legs crossed, and was grabbing a yellow candle in her left hand. Cordelia copied her position.

"Look what I found today." she told her, giving her an old, brown book. _Basic spells for metamorphic witches, _were the words that Cordelia could distinguish in the cover. "There are tons of spells to change your physical appearance. Like, you can change your hair color, you facial features, and you can even change your gender!"

"And what do you want to do with this?"

"I was trying to change my hair color; I want it to be as black as coal. In the book it says that you have to focus on how do you want to look like, so I was imagining myself as a brunette."

"Did it work?"

"Nope." she answered, pointing to her blonde curls.

"It looks a little bit darker now." Cordelia said, trying to make her cheer up.

"Really?" the girl giggled. "Anyway, I want to try this one." she started turning pages, until she found a short spell about body swapping. "If I can body swap to Helen's body, I could take a little revenge on her for what she did to you."

Helen Hangersen was a tall, chubby girl who had been bullying Cordelia since the blonde girl had arrived to the coven. She had dark hair and brown eyes, and had a strong spanish accent. I had been less than a week ago when Helen had dropped liquid tar on the young potion maker, making her stink for days. Misty, who hated Helen as much as Cordelia did, had swore that she would help Cordelia to humiliate the girl, just as she had done with her.

"Oh my God, that's genius!" the supreme's daughter said. "What do you have to do?"

"Okay, here it says that we have to light a candle and hold it with a hand while reciting this spell. We don't even have to draw a pentacle. Do you want to give it a try?"

"Only if you do it with me."

"Okay, let's go."

They started reciting a slow latin chant, reading the old page. Their eyes were closed, and they grabbed the candle with both of their hands. Cordelia could feel Misty's fingers touching her own ones, her soft skin colder as ice. It was a wonderful feeling, having Misty touching her. She opened her eyes a little, looking at the other girl for a second. She had her eyes closed and was focused on the spell. Suddenly a blast of air ruffled Cordelia's hair and her body started to feel painful. She could feel her legs lengthen and her face become rounder, while her shoulders expanded a little. They finished the chant at the same time and opened their eyes.

"Holy crap, you look like me!" Misty screamed, confused by what her eyes were seeing. Cordelia (or what she supposed that was her) looked exactly as her, as if she were some kind of twin sister. She asked herself if Cordelia had suffered the same painful transformation that she had suffered to change into Helen's body. It was when she saw the blonde's eyes when she realized that something was wrong with her too. She got out of the space and got up, running to the entrance hall. She stopped in front of the small mirror that hung onto the wall, admiring her reflection. Her hair wasn't curled anymore, her face was different. She looked like if Cordelia had stolen her makeup and clothes. Cordelia, still dressed in one of her usual black dresses, had followed her and looked at her with confusion.

"Oh my god, you look exactly like me."

"Yeah, I know! What do you think has happened?"

"Well, I…" _I was thinking about you while casting the spell, _Cordelia wanted to tell her_. _The touch of Misty's fingers with hers had made her lose the image that she had in mind. She was going to transform to one of Helen's friends, a short girl who always followed the Hispanic witch. "I think we've misread the spell."

"Damn. Is there a way to undo this?" she said, watching the girl go to the greenroom again. Cordelia returned with the book on her hands, reading the page.

"The duration of this spell goes from one hour to a whole day. Warning: If the spell is not performed correctly, the changes may be permanent."

"That's kind of a little late. Does it mean that… that we're going to stay like this forever?"

"That's exactly what it means."

"Well, at least you have nice tits."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks everyone who read/followed/favorited this story! I really appreciate it ^^_**

* * *

"Misty, we have to undo this." Cordelia said, reading the page again and again. "And please, stop touching my breasts!"

"What? Uh, yes, we have to undo it. You're kinda short."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and turned, grabbing her coat. The piece of clothing was a full skirted black trench coat that Fiona had chose for her the day she was packing to go to the school, since the girl wanted a white one and according to her mother that wasn't a witch color. She started putting it on.

"Hey, where are you going?" Misty said, grabbing her shawl from the coat hanger.

"To the dance. We have to undo this. Oh." she gasped with surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"It doesn't fit me. It's too small." she stated, looking at the pair of coats that were still hanging there. "Which one is yours?"

"Uh, I... I ain't got one."

"What do you mean?"

"The foster family with whom I lived, an alcoholic man and his wife, didn't want me to stay with them, but they needed me to take care of their younger kids, so I didn't have any clothes except for two dresses and my shawl."

"So you don't have any other clothes, except from the dress in your closet." Cordelia realized. That same morning she had seen Misty stain her dress with milk during breakfast, and seconds after the girl had ran to clean it, a strange grimace on her face. "Wait here." Cordelia said, leaving her coat on the floor and running upstairs. She entered her bedroom and opened her closet door. She grabbed another coat, a white one and run downstairs again. She had never put it on, since her mother (in a well-planned way to bring her daughter down) had "accidentally" bought it in the wrong size, making it too big for her to feel comfortable with it. She skipped the last step and run beside Misty, who had already picked the black coat. "You wear the black one and I'm going to wear this one tonight. When we have our bodies back, you can keep it."

"But... but it's yours..." Misty didn't understand what Cordelia meant, but the girl had already opened the door and was walking through the front yard. Misty, with the coat still on her hands, ran after her. The truth was, that house had made her shiver from the day she arrived there. "Delia, wait for me!"

"Oh, please, don't call me that." Cordelia said, turning and facing the girl. She couldn't get used to see herself in front of her, but Misty looked frightened. _Do I look like that when I'm scared? _"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just… don't like this house at night."

"Yeah, it's really creepy. It looks like my old house, you know? My mother bought it with her first husband's fortune."

"Your mother was married?"

"Three times." Cordelia answered, removing the kickstand with her foot and getting on her bike. "Get on the rear rack. And hold on tight." said Cordelia, feeling the girl's arms around her waist. Cordelia smiled a little and started to pedal. That part of the city was silent, with the exception of some bars and pubs. Cordelia loved that zone of the city, it was quiet ant relaxing, very different of the neighborhood where she had lived for many years. She remembered her mother going out every night, leaving her with the maid while she got drunk and danced with husband #2, as Cordelia used to call them. They rode for half an hour, until they arrived to the Boy's Academy. The music was loud; they could hear the laughs of boys and girls flirting and talking. Cordelia sighed. It wasn't that she would have liked to attend the party; in fact, she would probably have felt weird there. _But I would have looked wonderful in the dress Fiona has sent to me. _It was a black cocktail dress, with a halter strap neckline, perfect to enhance the teenager's small figure. On the other side, Misty had started loathing the party without even crossing the door. She didn't like it there, she wanted to go home. She saw Cordelia getting off the bike and heading to the entrance door. Misty didn't follow her, instead, she said with a quiet voice:

"Cordelia, I don't want to go in there. I want to go home."

"Okay, wait here." Cordelia told her other self. Misty, still dressed with her own clothes, looked uncomfortable. "Just let me find Aunt Myrtle. I'll be back in five minutes. Okay?"

"Okay."

Cordelia knocked on the door. A tall man opened it and offered to grab her coat. She refused, and asked where she could find the redhead woman. She followed the man through the house, not paying attention to the boys who turned and watched her go. The house was as big as the girl's academy, but the walls were all painted in black and navy blue, and the furniture was old. Finally she arrived to the room where the woman was, a big space with a pool table. She was talking to those council witches, Quentin and Cecily, with fake interest, while holding a glass of martini in her hands. Cordelia walked to them, trying to not to trip with Misty's dress.

"Uh, Myrtle?" she said, softly touching the woman's shoulder.

"Misty! What are you doing here? I thought you were grounded."

"Something happened with Mis- I mean, Cordelia."

"Honey, I think Delia can solve her own problems. If not, she can wait until tomorrow."

"No she can't. She's in the front door, waiting for you. Please, just come with me for a moment."

"Okay…" she said, with exasperation. She followed the girl through the house, until they arrived to the front door again. Misty was sitting on the floor next to the bike. "Okay, Delia, what happens? I was talking with the other council members."

"I'm not Cordelia. She is." the girl said, pointing to the other student. "I'm Misty."

"Please explain."

"We were bored and Misty found a book in our living room about changing physical features, but when we tried to do a spell to change our bodies to other ones, we accidentally swapped our bodies and we can't go back so I'm really sorry Aunt Myrtle I didn't mean to do this but I was really tempted to try it and I'm sorry."

"Okay, okay. So you're Misty," she stated, looking at the young necromancer and then looking at the other one. "And you're Cordelia." she sighed. "Okay, I'm going to tell you what we're going to do. You are going to go to the academy again and are going to sleep while I stay here finishing my martini."

"But…"

"No buts. You've practiced magic with no supervision and as a punishment you will remain like this the whole week. If someone discovers what happened, you will be expelled and you will have to come back with your mother, Cordelia. Now go, okay?" she said, looking to the girls.

"Okay…"

"And be careful." she added, watching the girls get on the bicycle and ride down the street while thinking: _Those two are definitely going to get married someday._


End file.
